Hermonie Granger And The Slytherin Vampire
by Linda Reed
Summary: this is from the view of HG and DM. h and d are in a little situation; and mad-eye has them do something for him, something that leads to hg finding out dm's bigest secret...a secret that pulls them closer. ****just having a lil fun w/JK Rolling's work
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: harry potter fanfiction.

When the 'Do the Hippogriff' was played the fifth time, Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and left the ballroom. This Yule Ball did not fascinate him too much. He was bored with Pansy, and was happy to get rid of her for a while.

'She's a drag,' he thought. 'I should be looking out another.'

And then he saw her. A marble statue, motionless and heart-tugging.

She was sitting on the steps in a beatiful purple satin dress. He could not see her face because she covered it with her small hands, but her chestnut coloured locks were shiny, pinned up in an elegant bun, with soft tendrils curling gently down. She looked fragile, the curves of her body unleashed his imagination.

He walked up to her. He was intrigued.

She was crying. She didn't look up. He wanted to see her. Her face.

'Why is such a pretty girl crying? You can tell me, baby, I'm very good at comforting girls.' He sat down next to her on the stairs and touched her white, delicate shoulder softly. The overpowering fragrance of her perfume surrounded him.

The girl looked up at him with a shocked expression. Tearful brown eyes met his silverblue glare.

'Don't call me baby.' She said quietly but in a threatening manner.

The hall was badly lit and her eyes were puffy and red because of the crying but he could recognise her in the first moment he saw those eyelashes.

'Granger?!'

He could not believe his eyes. How could he consider Granger beautiful? A marble statue? It was insane.

Yet, she was attractive. The chiffon ruffles of her gown spread out on the steps. Like a sorrowful princess on the throne.

He didn't care. He was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger. Enemies till death do them part.

He pulled himself together.

'Granger, I didn't know you are capable of crying. Was it Krum who let you down? Or our favourite Weasel's hideous dress robe frightened you so much?'

She didn't answer. Just staring at him like a wounded fawn.

Vulnerable and lonely. He was aware of it. He often felt the same.

The silhouette of two figures appeared in the door of the ballroom. They were snogging senselessly, ignoring the outside world.

Neville Longbottom. And Ginny Weasley.

Hermione was watching them with stunned face. Malfoy sneered and raised a brow curiously.

Suddenly there was a click, some smoke and Neville and Ginny were glaring at the contentedly smiling Rita Skeeter.

'Gosh, the wicked witch is taking photos!' whispered Hermione and stood up quickly. 'She mustn't see us together!'

Malfoy agreed. He definitely didn't want to be seen in the same picture with a Mudblood. He jumped up, too, and wanted to go to the other direction. He couldn't.

First he didn't understand why. Then he realised his emerald cuff-links had caught in a ruffle of Hermione's frock.

When he stopped, Hermione lost her balance on the steps and if Malfoy hadn't caught her, she would have fallen.

'What are you doing, Malfoy? Are you out of your mind?'

'We'll discuss it later.' Seeing no other alternative at the moment, he took her in his arms and ran up the stairs.

The eagle-eyed Rita Skeeter could only see a flowing black robe disappearing on the top of the stairs.

__________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

'What was it good for, Malfoy?!' asked Hermione in shock, standing on her feet again, in the dark corner of a deserted corridor. Malfoy was squatting on his heels tinkering away at the ruffles of Hermione's dress.

'What are you doing with my frock?!'

'Don't worry, Granger, I'm not interested in your legs. I'm just trying to remove my cuff-link from these lousy ruffles. So don't move.'

'Somebody's coming!' she whispered and hid quickly behind the statue of Merlin.

'Great! Now look, what you've done, Granger! You tore my cuff-link off! It was a family hairloom! My dad will kill you!'

'Don't make a scene, Malfoy. It must be here somewhere, on the floor.'

Hermione knelt down to find the emerald piece.

'Hm, I like it when girls go down on their knees in front of me...' Malfoy sneered.

'I've found it!' She exclaimed.

'Miss Granger, I'm not sure I want to know what you have found kneeling in front of Mr. Malfoy...'

Mad Eye Moody was standing behind Malfoy, illuminating the dark corridor with his wand.

Hermione stood up so fast that a P.E. teacher would have been proud of her.

'Professor, you misunderstood...'

'Silence! Granger, I'm really disappointed with you. Of all the male population of Hogwarts, you could pick this ferret...' The professor shook his head disapprovingly.

Malfoy was speechless. The memory of the ferret-lesson was still painful.

One of the professor's eyes was looking at the blushing Hermione, the other was gazing at the fuming Malfoy.

'Well, if you get on so well with each other... You might enjoy a stroll together around the lake.' Moody's smile was cruel. 'You could do me a favour and then I can forget about this little... incident.'

Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other, for the first time in history without hatred in their eyes. It was shock instead.

'I love seeing your enthusiastic faces, guys. What I need is a handful of gillyweed.'

'Gillyweed? That's some kind of water plant, isn't it? We haven't learnt about it in Herbology class.' Hermione seemed to be apologizing.

'Yeah. Water plant. Slimy grayish green rat tails.'

'And where can we get that?' Malfoy asked, though he suspected the answer.

'It's in the lake, under the water, obviously,' growled Moody.

'I don't think we can leave the building unnoticed,' worried Hermione. 'There are lots of teachers downstairs because of the Yule Ball.'

'I've thought of everything. Two invisibility cloaks. Here you are. Put them on quickly and go.'

Hermione and Malfoy put on the cloaks reluctantly.

'Good.' Moody nodded. 'I'll be waiting for you in my room.' He left.

'Malfoy, we have a problem,' whispered Hermione. 'Wearing these cloaks we can't see each other.'

'I'm afraid we have no other choice then, but... Give me your hand, Granger.' Malfoy rolled up the sleeves of his cloak for a moment so that the girl could see his hand.

'Merlin, I can't believe it happening,' she thought to herself as she slipped her hand into Malfoy's. His palm was warm, his fingers entwining her fingers firmly. It did not hurt as she had expected. In fact, it gave her a sense of security.

'All right,' she took a deep breath. 'Let's go.'

_________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Malfoy didn't feel too well. In fact, he didn't feel well at all. He wondered what the hell he was doing, holding the Mudblood's hand, heading for the lake in the invisibility cloak, to find some sort of weed. On top of all, he was doing it obeying the person who had turned him into a ferret... Pathetic.

He was angry with himself for being such a coward not to talk back to Moody. And what annoyed him more was his own civilised behaviour towards Granger. Pathetic.

Recalling the incidents of the evening, including the quarrel with Ron, crying on the steps, the appearance of RitaSkeeter, being in Malfoy's arms and the embarrassing encounter with Moody, Hermione thought things could not get any worse. She was wrong. Not only did she have to keep up with Malfoy holding his hand, which she still could not believe, but she was freezing in her satin dress and high-heel shoes. It was a rather cold night.

She kept silent, though. She didn't want Malfoy to think she was weak. No, she would not complain, especially not to the conceited Slytherin prince.

They arrived at the lake soon. It was peaceful and quiet, no one in sight. They took off the invisibility cloaks and looked around perplexed. The moonlight was glittering on the water.

Hermione pulled out her wand.

'What are you going to do?' Malfoy asked curiously.

'I'm going to dive underwater to find the gillyweed.' She sounded determined.

'You?' He swept a look over the purple dress hugging her slender body.

'Why, do you want to do it?' She stared into his eyes and saw the bluish waves of the lake and the silver moonlight in them.

'Well, I'm not too keen on the task...' He sneered.

'Would you recognise gillyweed if you saw it?' She asked, but seeing Malfoy's hesitation, she continued. 'You'd better stay here to keep watching and help me get out of the lake when I come back.'

Malfoy nodded.

Hermione pointed the wand at the lake and muttered, 'Thermosto!'

The icy water turned warm immediately and Malfoy watched the girl submerging in the water, disappearing in her purple dress.

'I wonder how long she can stay underwater without surfacing to breathe,' he thought, fascinated by his own reflection in the lake's water. He ran his hand through his platinum blond hair that brushed his shoulders.

Suddenly the reflection was distorted.

'Malfoy! Help me get out! Quick!' He heard Hermione yelling. She was fighting desperately in the dark lake but he couldn't see her opponent.

He waded into the lake with his wand prepared.

He could soon make out a vicious Grindylow attacking Hermione and trying to pull her underwater. The girl was exhausted and, having swallowed a lot of water, too, she couldn't concentrate.

'Relashio!' Malfoy shouted pointing his wand at the pale green water demon who released Hermione immediately.

The boy put his arms around the weakened girl and carried her to the shore.

'I can't believe it's the second time tonight I've taken Granger in my arms,' he thought to himself.

Malfoy laid her on the ground carefully and his gaze lingered first on the wet curls of her hair and then on the wet dress clinging to Hermione's body, highlighting her lovely feminine curves.

Only then did he realize that she was not breathing.

'Granger, don't do this to me,' he whispered angrily. 'You can't die here... tonight... Gosh, everybody will think I murdered you...' He shook his head.

She didn't have a pulse, either.

He had to do something. No spell occured to him that could have helped in this situation. Then he remembered. CPR. Rescue breathing. He was shown it in a Quidditch training. Not a spell, but it could be effective.

The only drawback was that he had to touch Granger's lips. With his. He gulped.

Overcoming his dislike, he leaned over the girl, placed his mouth against hers and gently exhaled for some seconds. He broke away to take abreath and then repeated it.

The liplock wasn't as unpleasant as he had expected. He was not disgusted at all. Strange.

The mudblood started to cough.

He could bring her back.

'Malfoy!' She was still caughing but opening her beautiful eyes she could see the boy some inches from her. 'What are you doing?'

'Saving your life, Granger,' he smirked at her. 'For the second time tonight.'

_________


	4. Chapter 4

ch4:

Hermione sat up. She still felt weak but could breathe normally again, though the thought of the artificial respiration paralysed her.

'Thank you,' she whispered, avoiding Malfoy's eyes.

'Pardon?' The boy asked in a surprised tone.

'Thank you,' she repeated somewhat louder, glaring at him.

'For what?' Malfoy sat down the ground next to her.

'For saving my life, what else should I say thank you for?' She answered nervously, rolling her eyes.

'It's just good to hear it from you.' He sneered.

'Then try to memorise it, because I won't say it again.' She spat.

'Okay, Granger, let's skip the cheesy scenes and talk about more serious issues. Could you get some of that bloody weed?'

Hermione's face clouded over.

'No. Someone had taken all the gillyweed by the time I got there. Someone who needed that herb very much. No wonder that Grindylow was so furious...' She sighed.

'It's all very nice, Granger, but we should come up with an idea quickly how to return to Moody empty-handed. You know, I don't really want to end up as a ferret tonight.'

'Let's not panic, right?'

She looked up into Malfoy's eyes. Water droplets glistened on his hair and eyelashes. It was flattering that he wanted to hear her suggestion. It was like helping Harry and Ron when in trouble.

Now Malfoy was her ally. They were in the same boat. And the oars seemed to have been lost.

'First, we should find a place where we can dry our clothes and our hair. And, in the meantime, we can discuss how to go on.' She was confident and calm, the boy admired her a bit for this.

Malfoy looked around, examining the landscape. When he saw the Whomping Willow in the distance, he sighed in relief.

'I know the perfect place.'

Hermione followed his gaze and nodded. They said together, at the same time.

' The Shrieking Shack.'

Their eyes met.

'I really hope you can walk, Granger, cause I've had enough of carrying you tonight.'

OOOOO

The oak, pine and sycamore trees were silently watching the two students heading for the Whomping Willow.

'Do you have deja vu, too, Granger?' Malfoy asked quietly.

'You mean the detention in the first year, thanks to you?'

'No, I mean the detention in the first year, thanks to YOU and your fantastic Potty and Weasel friends.'

'Malfoy! Have you heard it?'

'What?'

'Something was moving in that bush over there.' She whispered.

'Maybe... Maybe that's just Hagrid's dog.' Malfoy tried to be optimistic.

There was a sudden flap of wings and Hermione pulled closer to the blond boy.

'Granger... Bad news. Behind that oak tree, there's a strange creature... Looks like a huge scorpion... I think it has noticed us.'

'Gosh, Malfoy, it's a blast-ended skrewt...'

'No way, they are much smaller. I remember Hagrid's class...'

'They have grown, Malfoy. By now they can be as long as six feet.'

'Now I can smell its disgusting rotten-fish odour.'

'You see? I was right.'

'Well-done, Granger, I'll tell Snape to give Gryffindor extra 10 points, but before that would you please find a way to get rid of this beast? Or shall we be its dinner?'

'Malfoy, if you had listened to Hagrid, you would know that it has no mouth so it can't eat. It can burn us, sting us, or, if its a female, suck our blood.'

'Now you put me at ease, Granger.'

Bright sparks flew out of the end of the creature which propelled it forward a few meters.

Malfoy and Hermione stepped backwards but the huge trunk of an oak tree stopped them.

It was the moment they realized that not one, but several blast-ended skrewts were surrounding them.

Hermione held Malfoy's hand, pulling very close to him.

'Sorry,' she apologized.

'It's okay. I guess, nothing matters anymore. I won't have time to be ashamed.'

The scorpion-like creatures were moving towards the students, their blast of flame shot them forward. Closer and closer.

Hermione pointed her wand at one of them.

'Impedimenta!'

The skrewt stopped. Unfortunately its mates did not.

'There are too many of them! Spells don't work!' Malfoy exclaimed, holding the girl's hand tightly.

The fastest skrewt was some feet away from Malfoy, sticking out its dangerous sting towards him.

'Petrificus Totalus!' He shouted raising his wand.

The monster stopped for a moment, then continued moving forward.

'Their armor reflect magic spells!' Hermione realised.

They pressed themselves against the tree-trunk.

Then suddenly something unexpected happened.

The skrewts attacked each other. Crashing stings were seen in the flash of the flames.

Hermione was watching it in horror. Malfoy came to his senses first, and, pulling the girl with himself, got away from the battlefield quickly.

They ran as fast as they could. Fortunately the Whomping Willow was not far. Breathing heavily they stopped in front of the magic tree.

'What the hell was that?' Malfoy was puzzled.

'Well, I suppose, skrewts don't really get on well with each other... ' She couldn't finish her sentence as a violent branch of the tree caught her and lifted her up high.

____________


	5. Chapter 5

ch5:

By the time they fell through the hole in the Willow's roots, both Hermione and Malfoy had got quite a few scars from the attack of the aggressive swinging branches.

Hermione landed on top of Malfoy.

'Sorry,' she whispered while feeling the boy's hot breath on her cheek and trying to untangle her legs clumsily.

'Granger, I'm sure I would enjoy this position in other circumstances...'

Hermione blushed crimson, fortunately it couldn't be seen in the dark. She tried to get off the boy and stand up but it was not easy because of their wet clothes and aching bodies.

'Lumos!' Malfoy lit the end of his wand and they set off to creep through the winding secret passage.

At the end of the twisting and shadowy passageway, they had to climb up out of a hole to arrive at the main room of the Shrieking Shack. The dusty furniture was torn up by Lupin's werewolf transformations, the wooden floor was covered with debris.

Going up the crumbling staircase, they found themselves in a room with a ramshackle four-poster bed, a thick faded carpet and a big wooden chest in the corner.

'It must be the honeymoon suite,' said Malfoy illuminating the room with his wand.

'I hope there are no rats,' Hermione looked around frowning.

'Surviving our dates with the Grindylow, the skrewts and the Willow I don't think we should worry about rats...' he smirked and pointed his wand at the fireplace.

'Incendio!'

The dance of the jolly red, orange and yellow flames immediately made the room look friendlier.

'It seems rather unlikely to be in the same bedroom with you,' Malfoy shook his head in disbelief, glancing at the shivering Hermione who was just taking off her shoes. 'I hope Crabbe and Goyle will never ask me about this night.'

OOOOO

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were sitting on sheepskin rugs by the fire, wrapped in old robes they had found in the wooden chest. Their wet clothes were put on the floor near the heat, being dried.

'I can't believe there aren't any drying spells,' Malfoy was fuming though it was thrilling to know that Granger was not wearing anything under that old Gryffindor robe that once had probably belonged to Lupin.

Hermione undid her bun, letting her wet chestnut coloured curls fall on her bare shoulders. She was wrapped in the robe as if it was a towel, covering her body from her chest down.

'I don't know any drying spells, but I can heal your injuries if you don't mind,' she suggested.

'Actually, I don't,' he growled. 'I would get rid of my scars with pleasure.'

'Then take off your robe. This spell works only if the injuries are not covered with clothes.'

'It's the best excuse I've ever heard from a girl to make me strip,' he smirked.

Hermione blushed again.

'I didn't mean a striptease-show, Malfoy. It is enough if you just open the top of the robe.'

He obeyed, still sneering. The flames lit the pale smooth skin of his toned chest. Hermione gulped and tried to concentrate on the scars.

'Episkey!' She exclaimed and all the wounds disappeared.

'Wow!' Malfoy was impressed. 'Where did you learn that healing spell?'

'From Madame Pomfrey,' she whispered, still mesmerised by the boy's attractive upper body.

He was gazing at the fire for some minutes before he asked, 'What does Moody need gillyweed for?'

'I've been thinking about it, too,' she answered. 'I've read that if you eat it you will have gills to be able to breathe underwater.'

'He might want to attend a diving-course in his free time...' Malfoy wondered.

Hermione smiled, picturing Mad-Eye Moody with diving-gear. She pulled closer to the fire.

'Malfoy... I haven't given you back your cuff-link.' The snake-shaped piece of jewelry was shining on her palm. 'It is beautiful.'

'Yeah... Made of emerald. And the eyes of the snake are small diamonds.'

Malfoy put it on his palm.

'Family heirloom, isn't it?'

'It was my great-great-grandfather's. I was named after him.'

Hermione glanced at him curiously, but he avoided her eyes.

'What... was his name?' She asked quietly though she was afraid of the answer.

Malfoy's eyes were greener than usual when he looked at her stunned face.

'Dracula. Count Dracula.'

____________-


	6. Chapter 6

ch6:

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine.

'It means that... you are a vampire?' She whispered with wide-open eyes.

'Gosh, I shouldn't have told you about it... No, I am not a vampire, just... sometimes I'm driven by this... vampire instinct... a bit.' He was embarrassed.

'What do you mean by sometimes? Every full moon?'

'Yes, every full moon.' He nodded.

'Tonight it's... a full moon.'

'I know. I feel it.'

Hermione gulped.

'And what exactly... do you feel now?'

Malfoy was annoyed. What the hell should he answer? That her sweet smell drives him mad and he would like to tear off her robe and press his body against hers in that four-poster bed? That he wants to kiss her lips until they start bleeding?

'Granger, you drive me crazy with these questions of yours. Let's change the subject, right?'

No, it wasn't right. She had so many questions. She was thinking a bit, then looked up at him and grinned mischievously.

'What?' He asked suspiciously.

'Shall we play truth or dare?'

He rolled his eyes.

'Granger, I know exactly what it's all about. You can't make me answer stupid questions about fangs, coffins and garlic...'

'You are a coward, Malfoy, you can't deny it.' She was provoking him.

His eyes were the colour of the stormy sea. He glared at her hard.

Hermione wondered if his vanity would overcome his refusal.

'All right, Granger. On one condition. We'll start the game with YOU.'

She perceived danger but nodded.

'Truth or dare?' He raised his eyebrows.

Knowing Malfoy she could imagine some questions she did not want to answer. She sighed.

'Dare.'

Malfoy sneered.

'You said I was a coward. Now prove that YOU aren't, Granger. Prove me you are not scared of a vampire during a full moon... at midnight. Let's see, how brave you are with those bare white shoulders of yours...'

'How shall I prove it?' she whispered. His lustful gaze made her shiver.

'Come closer.'

She pulled closer to him.

'Closer. Much closer.'

Her heart was racing as she sat on Malfoy's rug. Their faces were inches apart.

Malfoy was smiling to himself. She wanted to play... He let her play. But playing with Draco Malfoy was like playing with fire. He would tease her. He would scare the hell out of her.

He leaned over her naked shoulder. Her heart missed a beat. But she didn't pull away. First she felt his hot breath on her neck... then his soft lips... brushing her delicate skin tenderly... She shuddered with pleasure and closed her eyes tilting her head to offer him more.

She was prepared to feel pain. But there was no biting.

His wet lips touched the soft spot between her neck and her shoulder. She felt her blood boil.

'You are not frightened, Granger?' he whispered in her ear.

'No,' she moaned opening her eyes slowly, submerging into the green of his eyes.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her face. She was beautiful. A beautiful victim surrendering to the enemy.

They were still very close, neither of them wanted to pull away. They wanted more.

'Now it's your turn,' she said hoarsely. 'Truth or... dare, Malfoy?'

His mouth was almost touching hers.

'Dare,' he answered, gazing at the girl's lips.

'Bite me.' Her eyes were sparkling with seduction and desire.

He ran his fingers up her neck slowly, and, lifting up her chin, gently, very gently and sensually bit her lower lip.

_________________


	7. Chapter 7

ch7:

Hermione groaned, overwhelmed by the sensation.

'Did it hurt?' Malfoy asked whispering against her mouth.

'No.' Her eyes were still closed. She didn't pull away. 'It was... good.'

He buried his hands in Hermione's hair staring at her lips, longing to feel their smoothness upon his. He had kissed so many girls before but he had never experienced this kind of thrill.

It felt like an eternity before his lips finally touched hers softly. He tasted her sweet mouth as if it was red wine though it was burning him like firewhisky. She didn't object. She had expected it, almost dying of impatience.

She grabbed his robe and pulled him closer, responding fervently. Encouraged, Malfoy deepened the kiss and when she parted her lips his tongue accepted the invitation eagerly.

Hermione had never thought a kiss could kill. She had never thought a kiss could be that sweet, that passionate and exciting. Krum's kiss was hard, aggressive and unemotional. Ron? Ron would probably forget to use his tongue... But kissing with Malfoy was heaven itself. Malfoy... He was stunning. Even if he was a vampire, even if his hunger was due to the full moon... He was just ... a perfect lover. He may have been the king of the Slytherin ferrets, but he definitely could kiss. Yes, his kiss was... so unlike him. How could an arrogant, heartless prat kiss like that?

Malfoy was literally bewitched. 'Ron must be an idiot,' he thought, 'to neglect this passionate girl who can kiss as if there was no tomorrow.' Yes, her kiss was... so unlike her. It was surprising that an irritating know-it-all bookworm could liplock like that. He felt a bit guilty about the scorching kiss with the queen of mudbloods but tried to ignore it. 'This all is because of the full moon and my vampire instincts,' he reminded himself omitting the fact that she was breathtakingly sexy with her wet hair, bare shoulders, lit by the fire. And Malfoy was not a man to miss the chance with such a girl.

For a moment they pulled back, gasping for air but were tempted to melt into another hot kiss. Before that, however, there was a loud crack and Dobby was standing in the middle of the room.

Malfoy and Hermione jumped and looked at him in disbelief.

'Dobby?!' Hermione was more than surprised.

'Miss Ganger. Mister... Malfoy,' the house-elf bowed to greet them, though the way he looked at Malfoy was not too pleasant.

He continued.

'Professor Mad Eye Moody sent Dobby here to tell you, that the gillyweed problem has been solved. As he said, mission abort. You can get back to the castle.'

'Where did he get gillyweed from?' Malfoy was curious.

'Sir, Dobby helped Professor Moody to stea... to obtain the plant.'

'Dobby,' Hermione's voice was worrying, 'I hope you didn't get yourself in trouble. You didn't steal it, did you?'

'Dobby didn't have any other chance because he wanted to help Harry Potter, miss. Professor Moody promised Dobby he would talk about stea... , I mean, borrowing the gillyweed with Professor Snape.'

'You stole it from Snape?!' Hermione was shocked.

'In that case, I wouldn't buy green bananas anymore, if I were you,' Malfoy murmured.

Hermione glared at the boy.

'What?' He shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm just saying that stealing from Snape is not the secret of long life.'

'Dobby is always careful and can take care of himself.' The house-elf took a bow again and disapparated with a loud crack.

'Poor Dobby.' The girl sighed.

'Don't worry about that elf.' He was angry with the elf for interrupting them.

'If it had depended on you, Dobby would still be the slave of the Malfoy family.'

'Stop it, Granger, please. If there's a topic I don't want to discuss with you is the rights of the house-elves.'

'What topic would you like to talk about instead?'

'To tell the truth, it's not talking I would like most at the moment but I think we'd better get dressed and leave this creepy place. I have a bad premonition.'

'Exceptionally I agree with you, Malfoy. Let's get dressed.'

OOO

Some minutes later Malfoy left the bathroom-like place, wearing his dry suit and dress-robe.

'May I come in?' Without waiting for the answer he entered the bedroom where Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, struggling to zip up her dress on the back.

'Shall I help?' He walked up behind her. Though he was better at unzipping girls' dresses.

She nodded. She felt his hot breath on her neck and the touch of his warm fingers on her back. Malfoy felt the temptation to trail kisses on her white neck, taste the smooth skin with his lips... taste it... maybe bite it a little...

Hermione felt Malfoy's wet lips touch her neck. Merlin, why did it feel so good? She looked into the mirror. There was her, standing in her purple dress, tilting her head to enjoy the sensation. But she was alone. Malfoy was nowhere. No reflection of him.

She gasped and turned back quickly.

He stood there, his eyes sparkling green.

'Uhm... Could you zip it?' Hermione asked nervously.

'Sure.'

'And... And I don't know what to do with my high-heel shoes. They are so uncomfortable. Shall I go barefoot?'

Malfoy took the shoes from her and with one movement broke their heels off.

'Here. I suppose they'll be better now.'

'Thanks.' She whispered, still afraid to look into his eyes.

Malfoy started to put on the snake-shaped cuff-links.

'Look what I found in the pocket of the robe from the wooden chest.' Hermione showed Malfoy a golden key, decorated with the figure of a stag. 'I remember seeing this stag figure somewhere in Hogwarts.' She added.

Malfoy had a glance at it.

'I hope not in Snape's or Mad Eye's room. I'll definitely won't follow you there, Granger.'

Hermione was examining the nicely elaborated key.

'Gosh... It... can't be...' Malfoy was paler than usual watching his cuff-links. His voice was so horrified that Hermione pulled closer and had a look at the jewelry.

The emerald snakes were wriggling on his palm, the diamond eyes glittering intensely.

She was speechless.

'You know what it means?' Malfoy whispered.

'No. Do you?' She looked up into his frightened eyes.

'Werewolves... Werewolves are coming. They're almost here.'

A window banged shut downstairs.  
______________________________


End file.
